Tales of Legendia: Short Stories
by Flame'sHawk
Summary: The Legendia characters in a world of my mind. Let the chaos ensue.
1. Iron or Crystal?

**Arche: Welcome~ Hello to all you fun-loving people out here~**

**Chester: I think you mean 'there', you ditz.**

**Arche: Nope!**

**Chester: You're impossible...**

**Arche: Hmm? I couldn't hear you. Mind repeating yourself? *Glares***

**Chester: What's so offending about 'You're impossible'?**

**Arche: Well, if ****_I'm_**** impossible, that makes ****_you_**** useless!**

**Chester: You're the one who just sits there on her broom all the time!**

**Arche: I'M CASTING SPELLS!**

**Chester: Well, I'm ****_actually_**** attacking!**

**Arche: My spells are much more powerful than your silly arows~**

**Chester: What!?**

**-The two quickly get lost in an argument-**

**Suzu: *Appears* Apologies for their childish behaviour. *Bows* Please enjoy.**

* * *

_**Iron or Crystal?**_

Chloe Valens sighed as she sat in her room at the hospital. Of course, she was used to being on her own, but today just made her feel even more lonely. The reason? Last night, in one of their discussions, Norma had pointed out that she was the only female Iron Eren in the group, and she felt as if something bad was going to happen today. All because of the discussion.

"Hey, C!" a hyperactive voice had yelled from outside her room as her yellow-clad friend, Norma, burst into the room. Chloe sighed once again and looked up at the 16-year-old.

"What is it, Norma? It better not be you coming over to make me feel even more distinct." Norma looked shocked as the words escaped from her friend's mouth. She shook her head in an overreactive manner.

"No way, no way! I just came to say that Teach called a discussion and he wanted you to join, so here~ I~ Aaaaam~!" the young crystal eren informed her friend, singing the last few words. Chloe groaned and stood up, then promptly exited the room and left her friend there. "H-hey, C! Heeeey!"

Norma ended up running after Chloe and out of the hospital, where Shirley was waiting for them.

"Oh, there you are, Chloe! Some of us thought you'd left the Legacy, but Senel said that you definitely hadn't." Shirley said, smiling happily at Chloe. The two had become a lot closer and were better friends than they were before.

"Coolidge did? O-oh..." the iron eren said in reply, her face turning a light shade of red as she hid her face behind her fringe in a rare moment of shyness. Norma giggled ecstatically and Shirley simply looked confused at her new friend's actions. The three waked towards Will's house, Shirley watching Norma tease Chloe about her actions.

When they arrived, they were greeted by an incredibly amusing scene. Senel was standing on one of the work counters and cowering in fear at the same time while Harriet was offering completely black cookies to whoever happened to be standing in her way. Moses had Jay in a headlock and was spinning like a madman in the center of the room until he released his hold on Jay and the poor ninja went flying into Senel and knocked him over. Will watched the scene with a shocked expression whilst Grune simply giggled.

"Everyone! What do you think you're doing!?" Chloe yelled at them, catching their attention. They all stared. "Stop being so childish!"

Will cleared his throat and took a step forward while everyone else assembled. "The reason that I called you here is mainly because of a conversation I had with Norma and Moses a few nights ago. It was a discussion on the two types of eren and which is better."

Chloe and Senel both groaned. They knew exactly what was going to happen and both stepped away from the group. Norma was the first to begin yelling, soon countered by Moses.

"CRYSTAL ERENS ARE DEFINETELY THE BEEEEEST!"

"What're ya sayin', Bubbles? You know that its us Iron erens that fight on the front lines!"

"Well, we cast spells that far outclass your silly spears and swords~" Norma sang happily. Jay was contemplating which side to join whilst Grune stepped in.

"Everyone, why are we arguing? I want to join in too!" the green-haired woman cheered, jumping up and down happily whilst clapping.

"Irons are way better, Bubbles! You know that!"

"No way, Red! I knew that you were stupid, but not to _this_ extent!"

Shirley started to grow quite visibly angry as the argument continued, with Jay and Will agreeing with Norma. Grune also agreed with Norma, leaving Moses to fend for himself.

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" Shirley yelled, finally snapping as she glared at everyone else. "Neither crystal erens nor iron erens are better! We're all equal! Now if that's sorted, I have some things to do that are actually _worth_ my time! Good-bye!"

Soon following Shirley's leave, Senel and Chloe looked at eachother. "... Well." they both said in unison.

* * *

**Arche: JERKFACE!**

**Chester: DITZ!**

**Arche: FOX-EYED MAN!**

**Chester: SHREW GIRL!**

**Arche: BLUE COLOURED MAN!**

**Chester: PINK COLOURED GIRL!**

**Arche: IRRITATING MAN!**

**Chester: What was that?!**

**Arche: What was that?! What was that?!**

**Chester: What was that?! What was that?! What was that?!**

**Arche: What was that?! What was that!? What was that?! What was that- Ow! ... I bit my tounge...**

**Chester: *Sighs* About time, I say...**

**Arche: Anyway, thank you for your reading-ness!**

**Chester: ... Is that a word?**

**Suzu: *Appears* I do not believe so.**

**Arche, Chester: AAAH!**

**Suzu: ?**

**Arche: Suzu, don't do that!**

**Chester: Is sneaking up on people like that a hobby?**

**Suzu: ... I suppose you could call it that. My apologies. *Bows***


	2. Truth or Dare: Food game!

**Arche: Well, we're back!**

**Chester: And the ditz is still as... ditzy as ever.**

**Arche: Oi!**

**Chester: Remember the bet! If we don't argue then we get what we want. For a week.**

**Arche: ... Good point. I'll be quiet.**

**Chester: *Pats Arche's head as if she was a dog* Good girl!**

**Arche: Grrr...**

* * *

_**Truth or dare: Food style!**_

Norma Beatty smiled happily at the group she had managed to round up. It consisted of Senel, Chloe, Shirley, Jay, Moses and Grune. Will had politely declined, basically meaning that he had driven her out of his house with a few hits to the head.

"Norma, please tell us what your intentions are for gathering a rag-tag group of people randomly on Wednesday morning." the small ninja, Jay, said to Norma, catching her attention. She had been fixated on something sparkly behind the party and her train of thought had went completely off course. She turned and offered an apologetic grin to the pale-faced boy, who sighed in return.

"Yeah, Norma. Get on with it. People have other things to do than sit here and watch you go into a daze." Senel added, staring at her from his place next to the fountain. Chloe, who was sitting next to him, sighed at his bluntness and shook her head, most likely hoping that this was some sort of bad dream. It most certainly wasn't.

"Okay then, guys. I had the most _incredible_ idea last night! I was just lying there and I started to get hungry, then I thought: Ohmigosh! We could play truth or dare!" the yellow-clad treasure hunter half-squealed, hurting Shirley's ears. The ferines girl flinched slightly from the volume of Norma's voice.

"Norma... What does Truth or Dare have to do with being hungry?" the ferines asked, staring curiously at Norma. Moses held his head in his hand as he shook it, expecting some stupid answer from their hyperactive friend.

"You'll find out if you play~" Norma answered cheerily, looking at them all each in turn. Senel grinned slightly at the thought of getting to dare Jay to do something _really_ embarrassing, Chloe sighed and gave up almost immediately, Jay looked fearful for a second but decided to go with it anyway because he was curious, Shirley nodded happily whilst Grune did the same and Moses let out a few 'Yeehaw's.

The group made its way over to Norma's room in the inn and they all settled down in a circle. Norma nodded to everyone, making sure that they were ready.

"Okay... Senny! Truth or Dare?" she asked cheerily, smiling as she plotted what she was going to do for a dare.

"Dare." Senel replied confidently, expecting some stupid failed attempt to embarrass him. He wasn't expecting Norma to jump up, squeal with joy, tell them she would be back in a few minutes and then leave.

When Norma returned, she simply handed Senel a glass. It looked perfectly normal, but something in Norma's eyes told them all that it wasn't.

"All you have to do is drink that glass. Simple, huh?" Norma asked, smiling innocently as Senel stared in fear at the glass. Senel eventually plucked up the courage to down the glass in one gulp. That turned out to be a mistake as he started to cough and hack soon after. He got over his coughing fit, then weakly looked up at Norma.

"W-what the hell... WAS that thing...?!" he asked weakly, still coughing every once in a while.

"Hmm... Oh, it was only some cola~ With a little added ketchup, soy sauce, sweet chili dip, some wasabi, chili con carne and pickle juice!" Norma cheered, clearly happy with herself while the others in the room looked horrified at the concoction that she had created. Norma simply laughed, getting the feeling that she would enjoy the rest of the game.

* * *

**Chester: I'm never playing that version of Truth or Dare with you, klutz.**

**Arche: It's either you want to start an argument or that's my new nickname. Which is it?**

**Chester: ... A bit of both. *Grins***

**Arche: ... If it weren't for that stupid bet, I'd be insulting you now...**

**Chester: Like your insults ever phase me.**

**Arche: *Glares, then turns to the viewers* Well, thank you my lovely viewers and I hope you have enjoyed Norma's Truth or Dare speciale~ Please, review and tell us if you want more!**

**Chester: See you next time, everyone!**


	3. Costume Day!

**Arche: Welcome back, Everyone! **

**Chester: Thanks for all your reviews, the authoress really appreciated them!**

**Arche: And, for the record, so did we!**

**Chester: So, please welcome the new chapter!**

**Arche: If the update was a little late, we're all really sorry...**

**Chester: There wasn't really any inspiration, so...**

**Arche: Yeah...**

**Claus: You two are getting along better than I imagined!**

**Arche, Chester: CLAUS!**

**Claus: Heheh, enjoy the show, everyone!**

**Arche, Chester: THAT'S OUR LINE!**

* * *

_**Costume day!**_

Will sat down on the sofa in his house, finally being able to relax. He had put up with a week of the rest of the Fun Bunch messing around like idiots, Moses and Norma's screaming contests, Jay being clobbered by Harriet for not eating her cooking and Shirley, Grune and Norma dragging Chloe along on their silly adventures. Probably the only good thing about the week was the rate of monsters going down. He was right in choosing Chloe and Senel to exterminate monsters.

It was all too peaceful, though, because Norma soon burst into the house and ran straight into the main room. She was wearing a banana suit and looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Hey, hey, Teach! Do you like my outfit?" Norma asked, striking a pose in the middle of the room. Will actually groaned in disbelief, shaking his head and hoping it was all a dream.

"Norma, why have you randomly burst into my living room... Whilst wearing a _banana suit_ of all things?" the man asked. He was used to some amounts of stress, being a father and other things of the sort, but never had he felt as stressed as he wat at that moment.

"Hey, Bubbles! D'ya like my costume? Csaba an' the boys helped me out with it!" Moses yelled as he walked into the room, dressed just like Shirley. Will could actually feel his mouth hanging open. The real Shirley soon followed, dressed in a fairy outfit.

"Do I really look alright, Norma?" the girl asked timidly. She was clearly nervous about wearing a silly costume and was probably hoping that Senel, Chloe and Jay would dress up aswell. The walking and talking banana nodded happily at Shirley, throwing reassuring words towards her to make her feel better.

Soon enough, Grune walked in. The woman was dressed as if she was half-lizard, with a fake lizard tail hanging from the back of her usual dress and fake clawed gloves covering her hands. She smiled as she shamelessly walked up to Norma, complimenting her on her outfit.

"Hey, Bubbles. Where're Jay, Chloe and Senel?" Moses asked, pushing part of the wig out of his eyes. Norma simply shrugged as the door opened to show the missing three. They were all dressed in their normal clothes and looked very confused as to why there was a banana, a fake Shirley, a fairy and a half-lizard woman in their usual meeting room.

"Ooh! JJ, Senny, C, you all have such good ideas! I mean, an alliance marine costume, a Gadorian knight costume and a weird purple ninja costume! It's perfect!" Norma squealed, jumping up and down.

"'Weird purple ninja'? Norma, I find that offensive." Jay said, folding his arms across his chest. Senel looked like he was about to faint at the sight of Moses dressed up as Shirley.

"I'm... Just going to pretend that I don't know you four..." Chloe said, spinning on her heel and exiting. Senel followed in fear of fainting for real. Jay turned around and began to walk out, but he spun around at last minute and snapped a picture on the camera that had appeared out of nowhere.

"_That_ is for insulting my dress style." the ninja said, before exiting the house for real and leaving Will with the four crazy people. Norma just stared at the door, before turning to the other four. They all nodded, then turned to Will.

"_Happy Costume day!_"

* * *

**Arche: We should try costume day.**

**Chester: ...No, no way.**

**Claus: Aww, it'd be fun!**

**Chester: It would NOT be fun!**

**Arche: So, what're you gonna dress as?**

**Chester: NOTHING!**

**Arche: Hehe, please review and enjoy your day!**

**Claus: Yep! Also...**

**Arche, Chester, Claus: Merry Christmas!**


	4. Pets

**(A/N: No, today is NOT Arche's birthday. Well, it may as well be. Whatever. Happy Birthday, Arche!)**

**Chester: Why are you ignoring me?**

**Arche: *Arms crossed and looking away* Hmph!**

**Chester: Oh, COME ON!**

**Cless: Uhh, Chester? Why are you yelling?**

**Chester: Oh, thank Yggdrasil! Cless, Arche's been-**

**-Mint, Claus and Suzu walk in-**

**Suzu: Happy Birthday, Arche-san!**

**Mint: Yes, here you go!**

**Claus: Here, Happy Birthday.**

**Arche: Aww, thanks guys!**

**Chester: ... Cless, did you..?**

**Cless: Yeah, I already gave her a present. Why?**

**Chester: ... I'll be back soon. *Walks off***

* * *

_**Pets**_

The Fun Bunch stood in the main room of Will's house, staring at Norma Beatty in disbelief. Well, not exactly at _Norma_, but what was _next_ to her.

Next to the (in)famous treasure hunter stood a dog. It was a large dog, similar to Giet in size, and had silky black fur. It stared at everyone with curious blue eyes, wagging its tail as if it was happy to be surrounded by inhumanly strong people who pretty much just goofed off every day. Will was the first to speak up.

"Norma, why have-" Will started to say, most likley about to start a complaint about the fact that there was a _huge black labrador_ in his front room.

"His name's Chief! Isn't he cuuuute?" Norma cooed, effectivley cutting Will off from his complaints. Chloe's palm connected with her forehead about ten times, the knight not believing her ears _or _eyes at that moment whilst Senel groaned at the stupidity. Shirley and Grune were too busy faffing over Chief to notice the fact that Jay and Moses were absent.

"I'm just going to go and see if I can find Jay and Sandor... And escape this insanity..." Chloe murmured the last part as she walked out of the room. Around 5 minutes later, Moses and Jay walked in.

"Hey, what's the deal with Chloe? 'Just saw 'er walkin towards the hospital, shakin' 'er head as she went..." Moses informed, looking over his shoulder at the door and completley missing what everyone else- including his shinobi friend- was staring intently at.

"I'm actually moderatley worried. What's going on?"

"Wait, Chloe went to the hospital? Is she okay?" Shirley asked, concern obvious in her voice. Senel laughed, shaking his head.

"Shirley, Chloe lives in the hospital. She probably just went back there to play with Elsa or... Something." Senel reminded, laughing as he did so. His knight friend had to put up with Norma _much_ more that the others did, so she deserved some respect. After all, nobody else really had the patience to deal with everyone's favourite treasure hunter...

"Hey, Red! I need help, I need to go cause I found a lead to some treasure! LOOK AFTER CHIEF." Norma yelled dramatically, grabbed Jay, Shirley and Will, then ran out of the house. Grune stood up and handed a lead that came from nowhere to Moses, giggling.

After taking Chief for a walk and being dragged into a puddle of mud, the bandit leader walked happily to his camp.

Moses sighed, getting ready for bed. Chief walked up to him and licked his hand happily, wagging his tail. Moses moved a hand to pet the black lab, chuckling to himself.

"Y'know, ya really do remind me 'o Giet... Heh, Night, Chief." Moses laughed as he settled down under the covers of his bed in his tent at the camp. He wasn't all to happy when he lay down, his bare back connected with something squishy and _very_ unpleasant.

"NERIFES _DAMMIT!_"

-The Next Day-

A very angry bandit was standing in Will's front room, along with a knight, an alliance marine and an amnesiac woman. Oh, and a black labrador.

The rest of the Fun Bunch walked through the door, Norma singing happily whilst Will carried a bag full of gald. She grinned happily as she looked over at Moses.

"Oh, Red! I need you to mind Chief again this weekend!"

Moses promptly fainted.

* * *

**Chester: *Breathing heavily* Arche... H... Here... *Holds out a box to Arche***

**Arche: Huh? Chester, what's...? *Opens the box***

**-Silence, then Arche squeals and glomps Chester-**

** _In the background_**

**Claus: Ah, young love.**

**Suzu: ?**

**Mint: I wonder what he gave her...**

**Cless: Anyway, review please!**


	5. Qwop

**Arche: Uh... Sorry guys.**

**Chester: We took ****_way_**** too long to update, didn't we?**

**Arche: THERE WAS NO INSPIRATION BECAUSE OUR LIVES ARE BOOOOOOORING!**

**Chester: Wait, don't tell them that!**

**Arche: Huh, what?**

**Chester: ...Just don't speak until the end.**

**Arche: But-**

**Chester: Just... Save it 'till the end. No buts.**

**Arche: But...!**

**Chester: NO. BUTS.**

* * *

_**Qwop**_

It was a normal day for the Fun Bunch. The only difference was the fact that there was a laptop on the desk, along with the fact that the ex-Alliance marine and Gadorian knight were sitting abnormally close together. Naturally, the infamous treasure hunter _had_ to comment.

"Hey Senny, C. I had no clue you were _this_ close!" Norma cheered, practically squealing at the sight. Moses, who was standing behind the yellow-clad teen, raised an eyebrow.

"Ay, Bubbles. Looks like yer gettin' ignored."

"Red, I'm not stupid like you. I can tell."

"'At was uncalled for, Bubbles!"

"Could you two quiet down? We're trying to have a meeting here." Jay calmly informed the two as he walked over. "Now would you mind telling me what you find so interesting?"

At that last sentence, Norma brightened up. Pointing towards the two on the couch, she began to explain what her and the bandit had been so interested in o the purple-clad shinobi. Their response was a simple snicker as Jay walked back to the rest of the group.

"Man, JJ's so mean." Norma huffed, crossing her arms and pouting while Moses stared intently at the duo.

"Bubbles. I can hear somethin'. It's high-pitched, too." Moses mumbled, pointing at Chloe. _That_ was when they realised that she had earphones in. Norma burst out into a fit of high-pitched laughter that made Chloe frown.

Soon enough, after Will came over and whacked Norma on the head a few times to stop her laughter, Grune finally stood up and skipped over. The first thing she did was start to stare at Chloe and Senel. After a while, she straightened herself up and turned to Moses and Norma. Then, the green-clad woman smiled.

"Chloe and Senel are getting along just swimmingly~ It's a nice change, isn't it?" Grune cheered, swaying slightly from side to side.

"Uh... Ye-"

"Yeah, it's awesome! They're getting along _really_ well, aren't they?" Norma cheered in response, efficiently cutting Moses off from speaking. Quite visibly, the Bandit Leader frowned and flicked Norma's cheek, getting a whine of protest from Norma and an elated giggle from Grune. Happily, the woman waved as she walked back to the Fun Bunch.

Norma and Moses gave up on the pair at the latop and were walking back towards the group, just enough to hear some of Jay's report and what Will was saying in response.

"According to all of my sources, there is no trouble currently flying around the Legacy. Of course, this is good. It means that we can relax for a while."

"Naturally. In my eyes, we don't get to relax enough... We could use some off time- All of us."

"What with the Stupid bandit and-"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Senel yelled, jumping up and punching the air as a sign of victory.

Everyone jumped at the exclamation except for Chloe, who was staring intently at the latop screen. Soon enough, a small smile settled on he face as she watched whatever was on the screen, a glint of amusement in her eyes. Almost sadly, she reached up and poked Senel in the side, making him turn his head. After grabbing his attention, she turned back to the screen and held out her hand to him while smirking.

"Coolidge. You owe me 10,000 gald." the knight said, her voice sounding smug.

"Wait, what?" Senel asked, dipping his head to look at the screen. Gradually, his face turned from a look of confusion into a look of horror as he rummaged through his pockets and handed some money to Chloe before collapsing to the floor and crying dramatically.

A shared look of confusion settled on the Fun Bunch's faces- Grune, of course, being the exception. Chloe explained most of it with one word.

"Qwop." She stated simply. Norma, of course, was too curious for her own good.

"So, uh... C, why were you and Senny sitting so close together?"

"..."

* * *

**Arche: Can I speak now?**

**Chester: You already are, ditz.**

**Arche: No need for that now, is there? We need to explain ourselves to the viewers.**

**Claus: And me too. What were those noises?**

**Arche: Me beating Chester up for sleeping too loudly.**

**Chester: ...It still hurts... **


	6. Group campout

**_Group campout_**

It was quite a random proposition, but everyone in the Fun Bunch agreed to it. Moses had suggested that they all go camping, but everyone agreed for different reasons. Chloe and Senel thought it would be good for training. Grune, Norma and Shirley agreed because they thought it would be fun. Jay and Will complied because it would raise group morale. In the end, they all went.

They set up camp in a forest close to Fallingwater, deciding on that place because nobody knew it well. When Shirley raised her doubts, Norma simply encouraged her by telling her that it would be more fun if it was an unfamiliar place. Shirley simply nodded afterwards.

"Alright, let's split off into pairs. That way, we can get more work done." Chloe said, looking at everyone.

"Lemme make the pairs! Pick me! Meeeeee!" Norma yelled, both arms raised in the air. Chloe stared, and then sat down where she was standing.

"Alright. You organise the groups, Norma." Chloe sighed, her shoulders falling. The yellow-clad treasure hunter squealed and jumped up, then started to point at the others. "Okay, so... Senny and C, Shirl and JJ, Teach and G-Girl! Then me and Red'll be a pair."

Chloe, looking a little red, stood up. "Coolidge and I will clear the area of any monsters. We'll pick up firewood if we see any." She announced, turning and walking away. Senel looked confused for a minute, but stood up and followed after Chloe.

Shirley and Jay stood up next, but it was only the ferines who spoke. "Jay and I will stay here and organise the supplies that we have. Is that alright?" Shirley asked, looking at Norma. The excited girl just nodded as Shirley and Jay went to unpack everyone's bags.

"Bubbles, you an' me'll have ta go an' get food for everyone." Moses called to the treasure hunter, grinning. Norma gave him a thumbs-up, then turned to Will and Grune.

"Okay, Teach and G-Girl. All you have to do is set up the tents and things like that. We'll be going now! Bye~" Norma cheered, then ran off into the forest. Moses stood up and ran after her, 'Yeehaw'ing every once in a while.

Will sighed and turned to Grune, who was talking to a squirrel that probably wasn't even there. "I suppose I should get to work then..."

* * *

Later on, everything had been set up and the Fun Bunch were all sat around a fire in the middle of their camp. Chloe had her back to the fire, cleaning her sword and staring at the forest. Shirley frowned, but didn't say anything. Norma, however, did.

"Hey, C! Why don't we sing together?" she cheered, smiling at Chloe's back. The knight shook her head. Norma frowned at seeing this, then looked at everyone else. They shrugged. "Well... Why not? You don't seem happy."

"I'm just making sure that nothing happens to my friends." Chloe said, turning her head to the side a little. She was smiling slightly, making Norma grin and everyone else smile.

Will stood up and looked around. "Everyone, you'll be sharing a tent with the person you were paired up with. No fussing, it's easier than dealing with Jay and Moses arguing all night."

Senel shrugged, not noticing the blush on Chloe's cheeks. Norma squealed excitedly and hi-fived Moses, who was grinning. Grune simply hummed, obviously not bothered either way. Jay had no visible reaction, while Shirley looked as if she didn't mind.

After messing around for a while and eating what Norma and Moses had gathered, everyone returned to their tents. The tents had two entrances, so it was quite helpful for the treasure hunter and the bandit leader.

"Okay, Red. Let's go to Teach's tent last." Norma whispered, getting a nod from her partner. Moses pointed at Jay and Shirley's tent, snickering quietly to himself. A huge grin spread across Norma's face as the two made their way towards the ninja's tent. "Ready...?" Norma asked quietly.

"Go!" Moses replied, voice hushed and laughing quietly. The two walked inside and saw the two people fast asleep. Norma took out a marker pen and advanced on the sleeping ninja, drawing all sorts of things all over his face. Moses frowned. "If yer gonna draw on 'im, may 's well draw all over 'im." The bandit said.

Norma turned to him and nodded, then started to draw all over his arms and legs also. She took a step back and giggled, then turned and fled from the tent. Moses ran after her, laughing like a demented hyena, but quieter.

"Okay, that's one target. Let's head to Senny and C's tent next!" Norma cheered, skipping over and warily pulling one of the flaps open. Inside, Senel was sitting up and staring at the other opening while Chloe was asleep on the floor next to him. Norma backed away and shook her head at Moses.

"Ay, Bubbles. I think Will's wakin' up." Moses mumbled, looking at Will's tent. "You get Senel?"

Norma shook her head. "He was awake. Oh, well. At least we got JJ!" she shouted, laughing. Moses nodded, laughing along with her as the two made their way back to the tent.

**The Next Morning...**

"WHO COLOURED ME IN PINK AND GREEN WHILE I WAS ASLEEP?!"

* * *

**Arche: Why don't ****_we_**** ever have group campouts?**

**Chester: Who knows what you'll do when we're sleeping...**

**Arche: Hey!**


End file.
